


Clothing Drive

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, JJ Style Week, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: JJ STYLE WEEK DAY 5: CharityJJ offered to run the clothing drive at his church. Or: when clothes attack.





	Clothing Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO SO MUCH to Francowitch for all of your help with suggestions and beta'ing!! <3

“Where should I put these boxes of clothes, Jean?” one of the other volunteers, Shawn, called out from the doorway. JJ was busy sorting through what felt like a sea of fabric, trying to figure out what was sellable, what to repair, and what really just needed to be put in the trash. Yuri Plisetsky followed shortly behind the other volunteer carrying a single, clearly very light, box.

Yuri was visiting for a few days after Skate Canada ended and JJ had offered to host Yuri while he was in town. JJ wasn’t competing on his home turf in the Grand Prix series, and Yuri had won gold with ease. They became something of friends in the years since Yuri joined the Senior Division ranks. Part of Yuri’s visit, however, meant helping JJ with his church’s clothing drive. JJ smiled at Yuri as he passed the sorting table, to which Yuri responded with a flash of his middle finger hidden from Shawn’s view, making JJ laugh.

“You can put them anywhere they can fit over there, Shawn. Thanks for bringing them in.” He waved his hand absentmindedly to the wall of boxes behind him. JJ pulled out a hideous bright neon orange jacket that had definitely seen better days - if those had existed for it. It was giving him a headache to just look at the thing, and it smelled like someone’s cat had peed on it. There was a tear down one side and an inky paw print on the sleeve. JJ tossed it into the trash bag at the side of his sorting table and moved on to the next item.

“That totally looks like your style, JJ,” Yuri told him, snorting in disbelief at the offending garment. “You should keep that.”

JJ rolled his eyes at his friend. “Yeah right. Don’t you have better things to do than make fun of my clothing style? You wound the King with your words.”

“I’ll wound ‘the King’ with something other than words if you don’t stop calling yourself that,” Yuri told him, flipping him off again over his shoulder as he left the room behind Shawn, who had opted to ignore their conversation. They went back outside to help out with unloading peoples’ cars in the parking lot, leaving JJ alone in the side room to sort through the growing piles of donations.

JJ’s church was doing a clothing drive to fundraise for the homeless shelter, and he had offered to take charge of sorting through all of the clothing that the parishioners brought in. He was starting to seriously question their taste in clothing at this point, but there was definitely plenty that they would be able to sell the next day, and everything that was useable for the homeless shelter itself would be donated along with the money they raised.

There was a sound of shifting boxes from behind JJ, and as he turned to grab another stack of fabric, a wall of clothing tumbled down around him, burying him and his table. JJ yelped, toppling to the ground with the weight of the clothing, which had also thankfully managed to cushion his fall a bit. He felt a sharp pang in his side where one of the very full, very _heavy_ boxes had managed to dig its corner into him.

He shouted out for help, but his voice was muffled by all of the clothing on top of his body. JJ struggled, trying to push his way out, but there was too much weight on top of him and he could only feebly kick out at the table leg. The skater continued to move, trying to shift some of the weight from on top of him with no success, for longer than he would have liked. He was losing track of time, shouting himself hoarse.

JJ didn’t know how long he had been stuck under the pile of clothing when he heard the door to the room open. He kicked out at the table leg again, thankful that it was close enough to catch, and he heard a muffled exclamation. The weight of smells and fabric began to shift, to the point that he was finally able to lift himself up from the ground into a sitting position, shaking his head to clear it.

“Are you okay, Jean?” Shawn asked frantically. “How long were you stuck under all of that? Are you hurt?”

JJ shifted his weight around, assessing his injuries. A bruise on his butt where he landed pretty hard, definitely a bruise where that box corner had hit him, a couple scrapes on his hands. A little dizzy from the stench of used clothing. Not too bad, considering. At least he didn’t suffocate or break anything.

“I’m okay, Shawn. Just be more careful, yeah?” JJ flashed the younger boy his trademark grin.

“Yeah, of course,” Shawn said, nodding his head enthusiastically. “Let me help you clear this mess up…”

They heard the click of a cell phone taking a photo from the doorway and the pair turned to see Yuri leaning casually against the doorframe, a smirk on his face as he tapped on his phone’s screen, posting the photo he took to Instagram. Yuri tucked the phone back in his hoodie pocket when he was finished, and JJ’s phone dinged on the table.

“What’s so funny?” Shawn asked defensively, crossing his arms.

“Oh nothing, nothing at all,” Yuri said, looking at his fingernails. “Just that the glorious ‘King JJ’ was defeated by a bunch of used clothes.”

yuri-plisetsky 23m

_[JJ sits crab-like on the ground, surrounded by piles of clothes of questionable taste. A large, bright pink bra hangs from his shoulder and there is more clothing in his lap. He looks cheerful, albeit slightly disgruntled.]_

1,258 likes  
**yuri-plisetsky** ‘The King’: defeated by a bunch of used clothes. @Jjleroy!15 #TheKingHasBeenDethroned #KingJJNoMore #nofilter


End file.
